I can take care of myself
by iBrowniee
Summary: Bella used to be bullied, she moved to live with her mom, but now she's turned 18 is a famous model and decides to move back to forks. What she didn't expect was to fall in love. JxB or ExB? AH
1. Afraid

**So this is the full summary:**

**When Bella was young, she was bullied she couldn't handle it and moved to her moms. But now that Bella is an all grown up 18 year old model, she decides to move back to forks. But what happens when she meet the funny, Sweet and Beautiful Jacob black and The protective, lovley Edward Cullen?**

**I Do not own Twilight.**

* * *

As soon as I got on the plane to forks, I started regretting it. It had nothing to do with the fact that I was going to live with my dad, we got along just fine.

But it was school I was worried about. Let's just say when I was a little; I was plain and not very popular. I always wore sweatshirts and plain jeans, and my long curly brown hair was always messy.

So the girls at the school loved to tease me, just because when I was 13 I didn't wear make-up tops and small skirts. 'Cause apparently that's what you have to do, if you want to be popular.

So when I was 14 I decided to go live with my mom, in Phoenix. I was tired of people being mean to me.

They locked me up in a bathroom that day I moved…

_Flashback_

_I walked into the cafeteria and straight to an empty table, with my lunch under my arm._

_But as always the three idiots had to stop me._

"_Lauren leave me alone, I don't have any money." I mumbled. _

"_Yeah I noticed, so know I can't get any lunch!" She pushed me, which made me fall on my back._

_Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were just laughing at me, but besides that the whole cafeteria was completely silent._

"_Lauren, please just leave me alone." I begged, while getting up from the floor._

"_But that's no fun?" Tanya said laughing even more._

_Lauren glared at me then snatched my lunch out of my hand, and threw it in the garbage._

"_Yeah now none of us are getting any lunch, which seems fair. Doesn't it ugly Swan?" Lauren laughed and walked away with the others._

_I started crying-I know it was just lunch but they bullied me every single day- And then I ran out of the cafeteria to the girls room._

_I closed the door, and sat on the toilet seat and just cried._

_After 10 minutes, I got up from the toilet seat, but I couldn't get out._

_I didn't lock the door, so when I heard a laugh from the other side of the door I could guess what had happened._

"_Lauren, Tanya or Jessica I don't care which one of you it is, BUT LET ME OUT!" I shouted while slamming on the door._

"_I don't think so. A toilet is the perfect place for you, you both look like shit!" They all laughed._

"_Come on! I'm gonna be late for class!" I kept on slamming._

"_Oh you shouldn't be worrying about class, you should be worrying about if you are gonna get home today." Tanya said, with her Nasal disgusting voice._

"_My dad would come looking for me! Please just let me out! I have never done anything to you!" I started crying again._

"_No, but your still disgusting and that's ignoring to look at." Jessica laughed._

"_Please just let me out!" I hated this school! They always threw my bag in the garbage, poured water on me and so much more. They called me ugly Swan, they also made some of the boys throw me in the garbage and spit on me. They threw balls at me in gym class, knocked me over so I dropped everything._

"_No, you belong in there." Lauren yelled._

"_Yeah then maybe you could get a friend, you and the toilet has so much in commend." Tanya laughed._

_And then I heard them walk away._

_I kept on slamming my fist against the door and yell, but no one heard. I could have called my dad, but my cell was in my locker. So I had no idea how I was going to get out._

_I head the bell ring, and everybody was leaving the school. So I yelled some more, but there was still no answer._

_After two hours I stopped crying. My eyes were swollen, so I was just sitting up against the door while yelling once in awhile._

_Suddenly the lights turned out, and I started yelling really loud._

"_LET ME OUT!! PLEASE!" But no one heard me._

_I looked at my watch. It was 17.30 my dad would be home by now._

_I sighed. I was never getting out of here. If I wasn't so weak maybe I would have been able to storm the door, but I wasn't._

_I sighed, and dropped my head in my hands and begged for someone to come and get me._

_I must have fallen asleep, 'cause suddenly I heard someone call my name._

"_BELLA!" It was my dad._

_I quickly got off the floor and started slamming my fist on the door._

"_I'M IN HERE DAD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_After 2 seconds, the door was kicked open._

"_Bella!" My dad sighed in relief, and lifted me of the ground._

_He was not alone, the headmaster and his friend Harry was with him._

"_Who did this to you?" He asked all serious._

"_Lauren, Tanya and Jessica. But dad it doesn't matter, I wanna go live with mom." I said and started crying again._

"_Let's talk about it at home Bells." I just nodded, and he lifted me from the floor and walked to his police cruiser on the parking lot._

_As he buckled my seat belt, I remembered my cell was in my locker._

"_Dad can you go get my cell, it's in my locker." I said while sobbing._

"_Sure" He ran back to the school, and quickly came back and jumped in the driver's seat._

_He handed me my cell, and we took off._

_End of flashback._

So I lived with being teased for a year, and then I moved to live with my mom.

My mom forced me to wear make-up, and made me wear skinny jeans and tops. She also did something with my hair, so it didn't look that messy.

And suddenly a model agency spotted me while I was shopping with my mom, so now I was pretty famous and decided it was time to move back to Forks. And show those 3 blond idiots, that I wasn't afraid of them and could kick their asses any day!

But right now I was really nervous.

"Excuse me miss. Swan?" The stewardess said, waking me up.

"Ehm yes?" I mumbled sleepily.

"The plane has landed, and you're the only one left."

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and quickly and got off the plane.

I found my luggage fast, but only because it was the only luggage left. Then I walked into the crowd of people, to find my dad.

It had been a while since I saw my dad last, he used to visit me in the summer, but in the last 2 years he was too busy and so was I.

He wasn't that hard to find. He had his uniform on, and was standing with a sign were Isabella was written on, with huge letters.

"DAD!" I yelled and ran towards him.

"BELLS!" He yelled back, and hugged me.

"I've missed you" I said smiling at him.

"I've missed you too Bells. It's great your back" He said and took one of my many bags.

"Yeah it is."

We walked to his car, and as always he picked me up in his police cruiser.

The drive home was quiet, I was too tired to ask any questions and I guess my dad knew that.

When we arrived home, my beloved midnight blue Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster was standing in the driveway.

"Yay, my baby!" I said and ran to mu car, making sure it was intact.

"Yeah, I must say it's a beautiful car." My dad grinned, and took the suitcases inside.

I nodded to myself.

"Yes it is dad." I said and turned around.

But I didn't see my dad when I turned around, I saw a beautiful russet skin boy.

**So this is my first story.**

**I hope you liked it, and remember to Review! :]**


	2. Who is that?

**I don't know if this chapter is that great. It sounded better in my head.**

**but tell me what you think, and thanks for the reviews!**

**I Do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Oh my god! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said shocked, to the boy.

"I'm sorry." He said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ehm… Who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm Jacob black. You must be Bella." He said, with a cute smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's me. How do you know my name?" It was kinda scary, that a complete stranger was standing in our front yard, but he was a really beautiful stranger.

"Your dad told me. He's friends with my dad Billy." He smiled that cute smile again.

"Oh, do I know you? Or have I ever met you?"

"No, me and my dad moved to La Push when you moved. My dad met your dad, while he was fishing and they became friends." He told me.

"Why doesn't it surprise me, he met him while he was fishing." I laughed.

Jacob just looked at me, and laughed.

He was really beautiful, his short black hair, the white teeth, his brown almost black eyes, the cute childish face and he was very muscular. He could be a model.

"Yeah, he and my dad always go fishing together." He said still laughing a bit.

I just laughed with him.

I guess I had to go shopping for food then, if I didn't want to eat fish all the time.

"So where do you go to school?" I asked hoping to now at least one person, besides the 3 bimbos.

"Forks high school. I was supposed to go to school at the reservation, but my dad said the teachers were better at forks high." He shrugged.

"Cool, then I'll see you at school." Suddenly I wasn't that nervous any more, Jacob was great.

"Yeah, but I actually came to give your dad this." He said and handed me, my dad's wallet.

"Thanks. I'll give to him."

"Good, by the way Bella. Your dad told me why you moved, and don't worry if anything happens I'll gladly kick their ass." He said with a big grin on his face.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks" He just laughed, and walked back to his bike – Which was actually pretty cool.

"Sure you can Bella, Sure you can." He mumbled and drove away.

I just laughed, and walked inside.

The house was the same, nothing had changed.

"What took you so long?" My dad asked from the living room.

"A guy named Jacob came by. He wanted to give you your wallet." I said, walking to the living room.

"Oh so that's where I left it."

I just nodded and gave him the wallet.

"So you met Jacob. He's a nice guy." He said, while watching some baseball game on TV.

"Yeah, he really is. But I think I'll go to sleep. Big day tomorrow, you know." I said, while yawning.

"Okay, sweet dreams." He said, not looking away from the TV.

I just laughed at it, took my bags and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

My room was the only thing changed in this house, I think. But that's only because I told my dad, that I wanted to take my furniture's with me.

I was too tired to unpack, so I just brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

It was a dreamless sleep, even though I thought I would be having nightmares about tomorrow, but I guess I was just too tired, even my mind didn't work right.

I woke up way to early the next morning, but that just gave me more time to get ready.

I jumped in the shower, and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I finished my shower fast, and then blow dried my hair. I let my brown curly hair fall down my back; I didn't want to do anything special with it.

I walked back to my room, and opened one of my suitcases.

At the top were my favorite high waisted skinny jeans, so I quickly took them on and found a white top to mach.

I didn't want to take the risk and wear high heels on my first day, so I found a pair of ballerinas.

I walked down to the kitchen where my dad, was sitting, eating a bowl of cereals.

I sat in front of him, just smiling.

"Bells stop smiling like that, it's creepy." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I said and stopped.

"I understand. By the way you're not in phoenix anymore Bells, so you might wanna take a sweater on."

I looked at my outfit.

"I think your right; I just forgot how cold Forks is." I mumbled, and was about to go up stairs.

"Hey! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" My dad asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I said and then ran up the stairs.

In another suitcase I found a cardigan and put it on. That should keep me warm.

I looked at the clock.

Oh god no! It's 7.30! And it takes 18 minutes to get to school!

I ran down the stairs grabbed my bag and my jacket.

"Where's the fire?" My dad said, laughing at his own joke. Which is really lame…

"I'm going to be late for school!" I said, and then ran out the door.

"No, no, no. This is not happening on my first day." I mumbled while finding my keys.

After I found them, I jumped into my car and drove off.

"Come on my sweet baby." I said, trying to make my car go faster.

"Jeez, now I'm also talking to myself." I said and stepped on the pedal.

I arrived at the school, 10 minutes before the class started. Which was pretty lucky, since I had to go get my schedule.

I sat in my car just thinking, before getting out.

It was weird being back, I was nervous, but not as much as yesterday.

I hoped Lauren, Tanya and Jessica hadn't moved. 'Cause now it was my chance to show them, who I grew up to be. And of course I would like to kick their ass.

But there was one thing that wondered me, in phoenix there would be paparazzi's everywhere. Would they come to Forks?

I shrugged and got out of my car.

What I saw, I didn't expect. It was a circle of people, and in the middle to boy. You could hear them yell at each other, while their friends hold them back.

"How dare you! Don't talk to her like that!" One of them yelled.

"'Cause you don't know what she has done! And I only speak the truth, you idiot!" I recognized that voice. Jacob.

I ran to the crowd of people, to see Jacob looking like he was about to kill the other boy.

I didn't know the other boy, but he was really pretty. He had a messy bronze colored hair, and a really pretty face. He wasn't as big as Jacob, and he didn't look as mad as Jacob.

"No I don't know what she's done! But if you ever threaten her again I will beat you up." The bronzed haired, didn't even sound _That_ mad.

"I don't even care that Tanya"- Jacob sneered her name-"is a girl, if she speaks of Bella that way again I will kick her ass."

So it was me he was protecting? I told him I could take care of myself.

"I don't care who that jackass Bella is-"

That did it. Jacobs friends couldn't hold him anymore, and he punched the bronze haired in the face.

**Soo tell me what you think**

**And review**

**Xoxo Werewolf-Fanwolf**


	3. Thanks

**So here's the next chapter.**

**So thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to** **09 **

**Being my first reviewer.**

**Enjoy! And i don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I just stood there, shocked. I couldn't move. Jacob was protecting me? It was weird, we didn't even know each other that well, but I was still grateful and I had no idea why.

I shook my head, and looked at the crowd. They all had their phones out, filming the whole thing. Why didn't they stop the fight? Maybe they were scared, or just a bunch of idiots! But I wasn't.

I walked in to the middle of the circle, just as the Bronze haired was about to hit Jacob.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled at the Bronze guy.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" He spat at me.

I glared at him, and then looked at the crowd. I'd wish they would take their phones away!

"If you like having a foot up your ass. No." I sneered at him.

He glared at me, and it actually looked like he was going to hit me. But Jacob stepped in front of me, protecting me.

"Come on Edward; leave her alone, she didn't do anything." A Little pixie like girl said. She laid her little hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off.

So Edward was his name?

"It's not over Black." Edward said, and stomped of.

He said in such a creepy tone, that I shivered.

"I'm not scared of you Cullen! " Jacob Yelled at him, and then turned to look at me.

"You Okay?" He asked, and looked me in the eyes.

I just nodded, and looked back. Wow his eyes were really beautiful!

"Good" He smiled at me, and then pulled me in for a hug.

"We better get going, or else you're going to be late for class on your first day." He said smiling at me.

"I have to go get my schedule." I mumbled smiling back.

"I'll go with you." He took my hand, and we left the crowd.

It actually didn't feel weird to hold his hand, it was nice.

I quickly got my schedule, and me and Jacob had to run too class, so we wouldn't be late.

I was pretty glad; Jacob and I had the first Class together. I wasn't that good at math, and luckily he was. Because we were late the teacher didn't make me introduce myself, which I was glad for.

We sat in the back of the class, so I thought people wouldn't be able to stare, but boy was I wrong. They all turned around to look at us both, and during the class they all peaked again.

After that, Jacob walked me to the next class. Unfortunately he wasn't in my history class, but I would survive.

"Do people always stare at you like that?" Jacob asked, looking at people in the hall.

I just shrugged.

"Yeah they do, but I've gotten used to it."

"It's creepy. It seriously looks like they're going to kidnap you or something." He said, looking at me.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't allow it would you?" I laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"No way." He grinned.

"By the way, what was it with that Edward guy and you?" I asked biting my lip.

"I'll tell you at lunch, or else you'll be late for class... again"

I just laughed, and walked into the class room. Everybody turned to look at me, and that made me blush.

"Isabella Swan, welcome back!" Mrs. Francois-My history teacher-said. She had been at this school for so long. She must be about 80 years old or something.

"Thanks Mrs. Francois." I mumbled, and walked to her desk.

"So what about you introduce yourself, and then the students can ask some questions." She said and smiled, like she just had the best idea ever. Idiot.

"Sure." I mumbled, and turned around to look at the class.

"I'm Bella, I am 18 years old. I'm a model and yeah that's about it" I mumbled.

"So do you have questions for Miss. Swan?" Mrs. Francois asked gladly.

Couldn't she just shut it!?

Almost the whole class put their hands up.

"Angela will start, and then we'll take the rest of you, so you can put your hands down."

"Do you like being back to Forks?" Angela asked shyly.

"Yes, very much." I said and smiled at her, she seemed nice.

"My name's Eric and I were just wandering, if you have ever met anybody famous?" He sounded really curios.

"Yes, I've met some." I mumbled uninterested, they were just like everybody else.

"My name's Mike, and would you ehm… Like to go out with me?" He stammered.

My eyes widened.

"I don't really know you, so no not right now." I said biting my lip.

Mike just nodded.

"Since Mike's an idiot, and I'm way hotter than him, would you like to date me? And I'm Tyler." He said, while looking at, me smiling.

"No, I don't know you either." I said a little mad.

The rest of the questions went by in a blur, and suddenly the bell rang.

"You have no homework for tomorrow!" Mrs. Francois yelled as the students ran to the cafeteria for lunch.

As I walked out into the hallway, Jacob was standing, up against the wall. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey Bella, how was History?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know, Mrs. Francois made it from history to bug me." I mumbled irritated.

Jacob just laughed, as we walked to the cafeteria.

"And why did it turn from History to bug you?" He laughed.

"Because, she made me answer some stupid questions, the students asked." I mumbled as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Why were they stupid?" he asked as we walked to the food line.

"'Cause a guy named Mike and another one named Tyler, asked me out! They don't even know me!" I said, while taking an apple. I wasn't that hungry.

"Mike and Tyler are idiots." He mumbled taking some food on his tray.

"Yep" I said popping the p

Jacob just laughed. Jacob found a table where his friends were sitting, so we both sat down.

"This is Embry, Jared, Seth, Quil, Collin and Paul." Jacob said, pointing each one out.

"I'm Bella; it's nice to meet you guys." I said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you too." They all mumbled together, being too busy eating their food.

I started eating my apple, when I noticed Quil staring at me. I started blushing.

"I'm sorry for staring Bella, but you're Hot!" He stated.

I didn't know it was possibly, but I blushed even more.

"Quil, if you like those eyes of yours, then keep them to yourself." Jacob said, laughing a bit.

"Why? I'm stronger than you." Quil said, which made the whole table laugh.

"Should we find out?" Jacob asked, smiling a really goofy smile.

"No, I don't wanna brag." Quil mumbled.

"Sure." Jacob Laughed.

"Hey, Jacob you promised to tell me what was up with you and that Edward" I said, looking at Jacob.

"Oh yeah, I did." He said smiling back.

**So hope you liked it!**

**Tell me what you think, and review**

**Xoxo Werewolf-Fanwolf**


	4. The Cullens and Hales

**So i hope you'll like this new chapter. Thanks sooo much for all of the reviews! Keep them coming, 'cause it just makes my day to come home from school and see people Appreciate my story. And this is my first Jacob POV!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Jacob Pov**

God Bella was beautiful; I couldn't take my eyes of her. She had the cutest laugh, and the sweetest smile. And it wasn't just her looks, but her personality… Wow. I'd only met her yesterday, and I was already falling for her!

She smiled at me, waiting for an answer probably. So I just smiled back and started explaining.

"It started a long time ago, when the Hales and the Cullens arrived. At first they seemed nice, all of them. But it changed. Both of the families moved here about the same time, and they instantly clicked. I was actually pretty good friends with them, and I'm kinda still friends with all of them except Edward. You see, when we got older, they started seeing each other as something else then just friends. Emmett started dating Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice started dating too. But Edward changed, when they all got together, he didn't want to talk to them, he started dating every girl that asked him out and became sort of a pig. He thinks it's all about him. And when we were 15 he decided to tell Seth that his dad was never proud of him and hated him, and Seth's dad died two days before that, and they had a fight before he died so Seth believed him, until me and Paul told him it wasn't true." I said, telling the story.

"Wow, what an ass!" Bella mumbled angrily.

"Yeah, and he once got in a fight with his own brother, because he told him that Rosalie was slutty." Seth said to Bella, agreeing with her.

"Jerk" she said, while taking a bite of her apple.

I looked at her smiling, she looked back and stared into my eyes, but her cell went off so she quickly looked down and blushed.

"Hi Lilly!" Bella said glad, as she answered her phone.

There was a long pause, when she suddenly answered in an angry tone.

"What! No I didn't know they were going to give the film to the press! But Jacobs my friend, so I helped him!" She almost yelled into the phone.

Okay, so the phone call had something to do with me?

"I don't care that my mom's mad at me! The press can say what they want, I don't give a damn!" She finished and slammed her phone down on the table, then putting her head in her hands.

"You okay Bells?" I said, putting my hand on her back.

"Since when do you call me Bells?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't know, but are you okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, it's just-" She sighed.

"One of the students, who filmed the little fight this morning, gave it to the press who showed it on TV on Star Trouble. So know the whole world knows where I am, and thinks I'm bitchy, that's not good publicity." She mumbled.

"What!" I said angrily.

"It's okay Jake" She mumbled.

"It sure as hell, is not okay!" I noticed all of my friends nodded, agreeing with me.

"Bella do not let anyone do that to you!" Paul said.

"I don't, but I don't know who filmed it." She said like it was nothing.

"Then let's find out." I said, standing on my chair.

"Can I have your attention!" I yelled to everyone in the cafeteria.

Paul was standing on his chair to, backing me up.

"Who gave a video to the press, with the fight from this morning!?" I yelled angrily.

I wasn't a bully and I didn't want to scare anyone, but when it came to Bella I guess I would do anything. And some were already scared of my size, 'cause I was only a teenager but I was pretty buff.

The whole cafeteria was silent, and they all looked straight at me and Paul. We didn't wait long for an answer, only about 2 minutes.

"I did." Lauren said, walking into the middle of the cafeteria.

Bella must have recognized her, 'cause she walked away from the table and towards Lauren.

I jumped of the chair and so did Paul.

I didn't want to annoy Bella, so I just waited from a distance, until she would need some help, and so did everyone else except Tanya and Jessica.

"Why did you do that?!" Bella yelled at Lauren.

"'Cause I wanted to show the world how Ugly and stupid you are! Ugly Swan!" Lauren yelled back laughing.

"Lauren I'm a model, why would I be that if I was ugly. And I'm not stupid! I helped a friend, but I'm sure you don't know what that means, 'cause you only have Tanya and Jessica. Everybody else hang out with you 'cause their scared of you, or just too stupid to walk away. But I'm not scared of you anymore." Bella spit at her.

"You are still ugly! And I have lots of friends compared to you!" Lauren said, trying to annoy or scare Bella.

"That's not an argument, you know I'm not ugly, you just don't wanna admit it! But you have no friends! They probably all think you're a stupid ass bimbo, with disgusting clothes and ugly fake blonde hair!" Bella said laughing at her.

Then Tanya stepped forward.

"You're still the same old Bella, who breaks-down when she can't handle the pressure, who runs crying to the toilet, you're just as weak as always!" She spit at Bella.

"Everybody hated you, and still does but because you're famous they suddenly adore you! Not even Jacob likes you, he's just hanging out with you 'because he feels sorry for you!" She continued.

My eyes widened. She just didn't say that.

I started walked towards Bella, taking her hand in mine.

"You just can't stand, that even though you did all kind of nasty things to Bella, she grew up to be so much more beautiful than you and she grew up to be stronger than you!" I yelled at them, and they immediately started backing away.

Suddenly I felt someone tap on my shoulder, so I turned to be punched in the face.

It actually hurt.

"Edward you idiot, Jacob's much bigger than you and I aint gonna help you!" Emmett said to his brother while pulling him away.

"Jacob, you okay?" Bella asked worried.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling.

"Oh my, Jacob your bleeding! Maybe we should go to the school nurse." She suggested.

"Bella I'm fine, I don't need a nurse." I said laughing.

She looked at me, and then shrugged.

"Fine, but you need to get cleaned up!" She said stubbornly.

"Sure." I laughed.

She sighed, and dragged me towards the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror in the boys room, Bella was standing right next to me with her hands on her hips. It looked so funny! It looked like something from a movie.

The blood came from my nose, and a scar on my cheek, but it was nothing.

"I told you, you were bleeding." She said, and looked at the blood.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as I thought." I mumbled, taking some paper, to wipe away the blood.

"Give me that." Bella mumbled, and snatched the paper from my hands.

I chuckled, smiling at Bella while she was trying to be all serious. Which didn't last long, 'Cause suddenly she started to chuckle as well.

"I told you that I can take care of myself." She said, while wiping away the blood, causing me to wince.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. I know you told me that, but I really felt like helping." I said trying to smile.

"Stop smiling, or else I'll just end up hurting you." She mumbled hitting my arm playfully.

I just nodded slowly trying to hold back my laugh.

I winced a couple more times, but it wasn't that bad and Bella kept apologizing for it. She was seriously great, and funny as hell.

**So hope you enjoyed it!**

**remember to Review.**

**Xoxo Werewolf-Fanwolf**


	5. It wont stop Bleeding

**So 5. Chapter already xD i'm proud. i Hope you'll like it, and keep reviewing so i know that you like my story.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Okay, I was falling head over heels for Jake. He was so perfect. He was funny, Sweet and protective, had the most dazzling smile and the best personality. He was just… Perfect.

"Is the blood gone?" Jake Asked impatiently.

I just laughed.

"No. The cut won't stop bleeding." I mumbled, holding the paper to his face.

"But that doesn't matter, because it doesn't hurt." He said smiling.

"I think it needs stitches." I mumbled looking at it closely.

"Does not, it will stop soon." He said, smiling again.

"So what are you going to do in the next class? Let it bleed all over the place?" I said lifting an eyebrow.

"No Silly, I'll take some paper with me and put it on the cut." Jake Laughed at me.

"Fine, but what's on your schedule next?" I asked, trying to make the cut stop bleeding again.

"Biology" he said.

"Me too!" I yelled happily.

"Shh, I'm standing right next to you Bella you don't have to yell." He grinned.

"Sorry," I whispered and started giggling.

"But Bells I already have a partner. So I don't know who your partner will be. Sorry." He mumbled sadly.

"Its fine, how bad can it be?" I laughed.

He just nodded.

"But let's get to class." He said, smiling a little.

I nodded, giving him some paper to stop the bleeding.

Walking to class, I couldn't help it, but I kept looking at Jacob. He kept looking at the paper, to see if it had stopped bleeding already. I just laughed at that, which made him look at me laughing.

We arrived to class, just in time. Jacob hugged me, and then walked to his seat. I just waited for the teacher to give me my seat.

"So, miss. Swan welcome back." Mr. Molina mumbled, looking at some papers.

"Er thanks." I mumbled.

"The only seat left, is that one." He said, pointing to an empty table.

I just nodded and walked towards is, and sat down.

I took out the books, and started drawing on my notebook.

As Mr. Molina started the lesson, Edward came into the classroom.

"Mr. Cullen why are you late?" He sighed.

"Because I had better things to do." Edward said, looking like he owned the school.

"Go to your seat." Mr. Molina said, continuing the lesson.

"Please don't be my partner, please don't be my partner, please don't be my partner." I mumbled, with my eyes shut.

But typically, I was wrong.

He sat down next to me, while staring at me.

"So you're the famous model." He mumbled, still staring at me.

"Yes, I think we have already met." I said angrily.

"Yes, when I punched Black and you threatened me." He said laughing quietly.

"Please just shut it!" I whisper yelled, looking in his direction, but I quickly looked away again. He was seriously still staring.

"Hey, Bella it's okay to look. I know Black's not as beautiful." He grinned.

"Ew, you're disgusting. And Jacob is Beautiful, so put a sock in it." I said trying to listen to Molina.

"Then why is he single? While I have dated all the hot girls, at this school." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Because Jacob Respect women, unlike you. You treat them as garbage!" I whispered angrily.

"I do not!" He said annoyed.

"And by the way, you have not dated me." I mumbled, taking some notes.

Through the rest of the class, Edward said nothing. He just kept staring.

As the bell rang, I took my bag and walked to the door so I could wait for Jacob.

Before Jacob could reach me, Edward was standing right in front of me.

"So, you want to go out with me?" He said smiling at me.

"Do you have a brain? No way, you gross me out!" I said disgusted.

"Y-you said no?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I said no," I said in a duh tone.

"That's never happened before." He mumbled.

"It was about time!" I mumbled.

Edward just shook his head, and walked out in the hallway.

Jacob then came to me, with a raised eyebrow.

"What did Cullen want?" He asked annoyed.

"He asked me out." I said with a grin.

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled.

"Don't worry I said no, he's disgusting." I said, grinning again.

"Good, he doesn't deserve you!" Jake said seriously.

I just nodded.

"So does it still bleed?" I asked, getting worried.

"Ehm, maybe?" He said, as a child trying to hide a secret.

Shook my head, and took his hand of the cut.

"It did not!" I said, looking at it.

"Did Edward wear a ring or something?" It was only one punch, and Jacob was strong.

"Maybe," he said shrugging.

"You're coming with me, to the hospital!" I said, pointing a finger at him.

"Aw, then were going to miss Gym." He mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it." I said as I took Jacobs hand, walking to the parking lot.

As we were at the parking lot, I started walking towards my car.

"No way!" He said, and started backing away.

"Yes! There is nothing wrong with my car, so we'll take mine!" I said stubbornly.

"Bella!" He whined.

I shook my head, and dragged him to my car.

"At least let me drive." He said, smiling that dazzling smile.

"No way, you are not going to drive my baby!" I said, sitting in the driver's seat.

He pretended to be hurt, while sitting in the passenger seat.

I just shook my head and drived to the hospital.

As we were sitting in the waiting room, suddenly a blond haired doctor came out, saying Jakes name.

He looked familiar…

**So was it good? Bad? **

**Tell me what you think,**

**and review!! **

**Xoxo Werewolf-Fanwolf**


	6. Oh no

**So this is my longest chapter yet! xD it wasn't suposed to be actually but it ended up that way. BTW thanks for the reviews! i really hope you'll enjoy this chap. i've tried to make it as interesting as possible! soo enjoy!**

**Jacob POV**

"Jacob Black," Carlisle mumbled, smiling at me.

"Long time no see." I just nodded.

There was a reason for that indeed. His idiot of a son ruined my friendship with the rest of the Cullens, so I just stopped visiting. And normally I didn't damage myself so much, that I needed to go to the hospital.

"Jacob?" Bella asked quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused, looking at Bella then Carlisle.

"The doctor just asked you what happened." She said matter-of-factly.

I just looked at her, with a confused look. _He did?_

"Bella please call me Carlisle." He said giving her a friendly smile, which she quickly returned.

Carlisle always had that effect on people. You just couldn't be mad at him, or be mad around him. He was such a nice person, which could be really annoying at times.

Bella once again snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How do you know my name?" She asked Carlisle confused.

I just laughed at her. Who wouldn't know her? She's a model for crying out loud.

"First of all, your dad and I know each other pretty well, and I have a teenage daughter who loves fashion, and she talks about you all the time because you're in all of her magazines." He said smiling.

Bella nodded and slowly started to blush, which just made me laugh even more.

She just scolded at me, and hit my arm. It probably hurt her more than me anyway.

"Well there's standing on these paper here –"Carlisle said, looking at some papers in his hand "– that you have a cut on your cheek and that it will not stop bleeding."

I nodded, and removed the paper from the cut.

"Well Jacob why don't you and Bella follow me to my office, so you two can get home already." He said, not really as question.

I just nodded and got up from the chair I was sitting in. Bella did the same, and we walked in silence to a room where he would work his magic on the cut.

While walking, Bella looked at me with a shy smile and while I looked into her eyes something caught my attention. There was a glimt of something there… maybe it was just a mistake, but it looked like… no I was wrong… Bella wasn't in love with me.

There was no one in the room, so Carlisle told me to sit where ever I wanted. I just nodded, and sat in a chair next to Bella.

"So Jacob, how did this happen?" He asked, while cleaning the cut.

I didn't answer at first. What should I say? Yeah_ your sons an ass, so he hit me and by the way we actually fight all the time?_ No… that wouldn't work. I would just tell it in a nice way.

"You know Tanya, Edwards girlfriend right?" I asked Carlisle politely.

He nodded. "Yes they've been together for a while now, but was does that have to do with the cut?"

"Tanya and her friends said some nasty things to Bella, so I helped her, by yelling at them that they were wrong. And then Edward hit me in the face." I mumbled the last part.

Carlisle eyes widened, and he stopped cleaning the cut.

"Carlisle are you okay?" Bella asked surprised.

Okay, I forgot to tell Bella that Edward was Carlisle son… well she would probably find out pretty soon anyway.

"My son did what?" He asked shocked.

Yeah now Bella found out. So know I was in a room with two shocked people… uh joy!

"He hit me, but I did the same to him early that day when he said something about Bella."

Damn it! Why did I tell him that? Why did Carlisle have to be like that! If he wasn't so nice I wouldn't have said it.

"How could my son do that?" He said disappointed.

"I don't know, but –"that was all I said, before Bella interrupted me.

"Edward is your son?" She asked Carlisle.

"Yes, he is." He said sadly.

I knew he loved his son, but as the rest of the family he had noticed the change. Edward just wasn't who he used to be.

"Edward Cullen, really?" She asked again

"Yes Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, is my son" he said in the same tone.

Bella just nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry about what my son did. I apologize on his behalf to the both of you." He said, and started stitching the cut.

"It's fine Carlisle; it was my fault that he hit me." I said, wincing a bit.

He shook his head.

"Jacob it wasn't your fault."

I didn't answer; I didn't know what to say. It was my fault… kinda, of course Edward was an idiot, but I took the first punch, but I did it to protect Bella! He did to protect Tanya that bimbo, but they don't even seem to love each other.

I guess I was lost in thought, because suddenly Carlisle told me I was free to go, and he apologized on his sons be half once again.

"So should I drive you back to school or?" Bella mumbled, when we were sitting in her car.

"Why would you drive me back to school? Gym's over" I said laughing.

"I thought you drove to school?" She said laughing slightly.

Then it hit me… my motorcycle was still at the school. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I kina needed it.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I asked

"What? That has nothing to do with what I just asked you… are you sick?" She asked with a weird look on her face.

"I'm not sick, just answer the question." I said with a silly smile.

"No I don't have any plans, besides I think I want to paint my room." She shrugged.

"Then, what if you drive me to the school, and then I will meet you back at your house, to help you paint the room?" I asked.

I hoped she would say yes, any opportunity to hang out with Bella would just be perfect. Argh what am I saying, I've only known her for 2 days, and I'm already in love with the girl! _Jacob get over it! She isn't in love with you!_ But what if she is! No, she doesn't know me, she just met me, and there was probably no way she's interested in me. She could have any guy in the world, so why pick me?

"Yeah that would be great!" She said exited, and started the car immediately.

Her car was beautiful! The people on the sidewalks were ogling at the car, and they all looked really jealous of Bella sitting in it. But the girls were not just jealous at the car, no they tried to stare her down when she stopped at a sign because of her looks. I was really the luckiest guy in the world right now, I was sitting in a car with a beautiful girl! This couldn't get any better.

Bella suddenly stopped the car, and started driving really slow around the last corner to the school. I looked at her with a curios look.

"Bella wha –" was all I got to say.

"Sush! Listen!" She said, and shook her head.

I didn't understand why, but I did what she said. Then I heard it, a lot of screaming and some weird noises.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

She just laughed once without humor.

"That's the sound of fans, and journalists in one place!" She said irritated.

So they came to forks… damn.

"Yeah, now were going to have some troubles with getting to your bike… and I'm going to have a really hard time with getting to school." She started to sound really angry.

"Bella it's going to be fine, screw my bike! And I'll help you get to school then!" I said trying to brighten her mood.

She just sighed.

"Thanks, but I was just hoping that they wouldn't discover where I was so quickly. Sometimes it would be easier, if I wasn't that famous. But no I have to be one of those really famous models…"

I didn't answer, what could I say? I didn't know how it was to be in her place, I only knew how to be a nobody.

"Here we go…" Bella mumbled, as we drove into the schools parking lot.

It was crazy… they were everywhere, fans screaming jumping up and down with magazines in their hands. Paparazzi's and journalists with a blog and a camera. How could she stand this? I might go blind because of that blitz!

I looked over at Bella, she had taken her sunglasses on. Smart move.

"Where's your bike?" She asked with a little smile.

"Closest to the school building." I mumbled.

Why was she smiling?

"Okay," she said, and kept that smile on her face.

"Okay why are you smiling?" I asked. this was weird.

"Because you look like you're going to die because of the blitz!" She said giggling.

I just shook my head.

"You are one crazy girl!" I couldn't help but smile, she was just so cute.

Then she stopped the car, and looked at me.

"Are you ready to faze the crowd?" She asked, moving her sunglasses to her hair.

"I guess?" It sounded more like a question.

"Good, I'll follow you to your bike and then we will meet at my house!" She instructed me.

I just nodded, and laid my hand on the handle.

"Well here goes nothing." She mumbled and opened her door and so did i.

**So? did you like it?**

**please tell me what you think, and review so **

**i know if you liked it**

**Xoxo Werewolf-Fanwolf**


	7. Scared

**Okay first of all, i am really sorry for not updating for so long but i didn't think that people were reading this story. So i will try to update more, and i hope you'll keep on reading. Another thing is that i got an idea for a new fanfic, if any of you saw 'The parent trap' then you would know that it would be something like that, but of course it would be Bella and Edwards kids and i was considering making them boys instead. please tell me if you think that would be a good story.**

**But i hope you'll enjoy the chapter, and it's not a super important one, it's more of a fill in. and btw it's another Jacob POV**

* * *

As I stepped out of the car, I was blinded by lights. How could Bella stand this? No matter where she went it was like this? Wow, and the way she just smiled to them even though they annoyed her to the end, was amazing. She really is amazing… Her long brown curly hair, that actually kind of smelled like strawberries and… NO Jacob stop that! She's famous, beautiful and so out of your league. Or maybe not, I'm positive someone once told me that all's fair in love and war…

"Jake?" Bella mumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just looked at her with a shy smile, "yes?"

"Your bike?" she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, as I said over there." I smiled, and pointed in the direction of my beauty!

Bella just nodded and we started walking towards my bike. The crowd kept asking her question, but she didn't answer. She looked straight forward, ignoring them. But suddenly the questions were about me!

"Is that guy your boyfriend?"

Bella just looked at the journalist who asked, and shook her head

"No he's just a friend." She mumbled and kept on walking.

"Then what was it with that video, where that guy hit someone!" another one yelled and pointed in my direction.

"He was protecting me." Bella said, matter-of-factly.

I just looked at the ground. Yeah like she said, I'm just a friend. No more. I could just hide my feelings and just be her friend!

I sighed.

"What's his name?"

"You'll have to ask him, and he might not answer." She replied with a crooked smile.

I snapped my head up, and looked at Bella. Okay just say your name… no problem

"Fine, what is _your _name?" The same person now asked me.

"You don't have to answer Jake." She mumbled, so only I could hear.

I just shook my head. It was just my name?

"I'm Jacob." I said, with a small smile.

They didn't get to ask anymore question, because suddenly we were standing in front of my bike. I quickly jumped on it, and started the engine. But before I took off I looked at Bella.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

She just nodded, and smiled a dazzling smile at me.

"So I'll meet you back at your house?" I mumbled, and smiled back.

"Yep" she said popping the "p", and started walking back to her car.

I just grinned, and took off to Bella's house. It only toke me about 10 minutes to get there. I'm the kind of person who enjoys a fast ride.

Bella wasn't there when I arrived, so I just hopped of my bike and sat on the porch steps… waiting for her. She truly was special, but in a good way. But we were just friends… nothing more.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I just smiled a shy smile.

"Just some homework." I lied; she didn't need to know that all of my thoughts were about her.

"Well when you're done with that, you can help me get the paint in the basement." She smiled.

Paint? Why paint? I must have had a very weird look on my face, because Bella laughed and started to explain.

"How short is your memory Jake? I said in the car that I needed to paint my room, and you agreed to help" she let out a small laugh.

"Oh" was all I could say, I actually did. How could I forget that?

"But if you don't want to, then I'd understand." She mumbled kind of sad.

"No no, I really want to help!" I said really fast.

She just smiled, and opened the front door. It wasn't my first time being in the house, I had often been sitting in the living room, listening to Charlie and Billy talking about all kind of stuff.

"So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me get the paint?" She said, and poked my side.

"I don't know" I mumbled with a laugh.

She just laughed and walked down the stairs, to what I guess was the basement. I didn't go to help her at first, but suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, to make sure Bella was okay. When I reached the last step, I spotted her standing on a chair in the corner. Her eyes were wide, and she was shaking pretty bad.

"Bells what's wrong?" I asked while running towards her.

"Ther-the-the" she stammered.

I looked at her scared and confused. Was she hurt or something?

No she couldn't be hurt… it was a basement for crying out loud. But maybe she fell, but then she wouldn't be standing on a chair. I shook my head and looked at the ground in front of her.

A spider? Was that it? She was afraid of the spider… I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Jake?" Bella asked, a little offended.

"Seriously Bells it's just a spider. No worries." I tried hard not to laugh.

"Well… I think they're very scary, and I don't like them!" She cried.

I just shook my head with a last laugh, and squished the spider with my foot. I knew a lot of people feared spiders, but seriously they were so small… I just don't get it.

"You can come down now" I said with a smile.

She just shook her head. And mumbled a "no".

I sighed and picked her up, bridal style. If she didn't want to walk herself, I'd just carry her. That's no problem; she's as light as a feather.

"Jake wait!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked confused, was there another spider or something.

"You forgot the paint," she giggled.

I just laughed at her, and grabbed the paint. Bella carried it on her stomach, while I walked up the steps that led out of the basement. When I reached the last step, I put her down and grabbed the paint. I could carry that, she didn't need to. We hurried moving furniture's out of her room, and covered the floor with plastic.

"So let's get started." I said with a smile.

"Jake I have to go find another pair of clothes; I don't want to white spots all over this." She laughed.

"Oh I understand" Her clothes looked pretty new, and pretty expensive. I looked at my own clothes, it was already pretty dirty. There were some blood from the cut on it, and some dirt. Some paint wouldn't do any harm; it might look better… or something.

"Do you want to borrow some of Charlie's clothes?" She asked while walking to the hallway, where her clothes were now.

"Naah, I'll live." I said with a smile, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

Five minutes later Bella came back, dressed in a big white T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I didn't know how it was possible, but Bella looked like she just finished a photo shoot, in that outfit. But she would look beautiful, no matter what she was wearing.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, your face looks beautiful, as always." First after I spoke the words I understood what I said, and I started blushing five different shades of red.

"Thanks" Bella giggled.

"Well let's start painting!" Bella said dramatically, and started laughing.

I really was falling head over heels for Bella Swan.

**Hope you liked it, and please please please**

**review, so i know if you like the story, and**

**if i should keep writing.**

**xoxo**


	8. Paint

**FIRST!! thanks for all of the reviews, and SECOND actually only one of you guess replied on what i asked, so i will ask again. What do you think of a story kind of like 'The Parent Trap' but of course with Edward and Bellas kids, and i was considering it to be Twin boys instead.**

**And i hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

Okay… I thought painting my room, was going to be easy or at least that me and Jake, would finish quickly. But boy was I wrong. Jake had been singing all kinds of different and weird songs, and he wasn't the best singer in the world. He started out with Barbie girl, and when he came to the girly part, he made his voice all girly. He literally made me fall down on the floor, because of laughter. I had started singing along to some, but I stopped after awhile, it was much funnier when Jake did it.

"Okay Bells, you've seen the lion king before right?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"Yeah I have, why do you ask?" I said and dipped the brush in the paint.

"I was just wondering if you knew the Hula song." His smile got even bigger.

"I do." I started painting the wall again.

He grinned, and then suddenly started singing.

"_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat  
_

_Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine  
All you have to do is get in line  
_

_Are you achin'  
Yup yup yup  
For some bacon?  
Yup yup yup  
He's a big pig  
Yup yup  
You could be a big pig too!_

Oy!"

I was rolling on the floor laughing, before he even finished the song. He even danced while he sang! Oh my, who knew that Jake was the first person to ever let me laugh like that? He indeed was amazing… Sweet, funny, smart, cute and he was beautiful and had the most amazing almost black eyes. Who knew that I would end up falling in love. What? No! I wasn't in love, or was I? Every time I was with Jacob I wanted to laugh and smile, and it felt like electricity ran through me when he touched me. Oh yeah, I'm in love with Jacob Black.

"You need help?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

It was then I remembered that I was still on the floor.

"Yeah I guess I do." I mumbled with a small laugh.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up so I stood in front of him.

"Thanks" I smiled.

Jake then started giggling, which quickly turned into loud booming laughter.

"What?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Nothing" he mumbled trying to hold back the laughter.

"Jacob Black! Are you laughing at me?"

"You must have fallen in the paint, because you have paint all over you!" He couldn't hold the laughter back anymore.

I then ran to the bathroom, to see that I had paint all over me. My back, my legs and my stomach. How in the world did that happen? I stomped back to my room, to a still laughing Jacob.

"Oh you think it's funny?" I asked, and picked up my paint brush.

"Bells what are you doing with that brush?" He asked nervously, and started backing away from me.

I just laughed, and ran after him with the brush in my hand. Jacob started to run around trying to escape, I kept on running after him.

"Give up Bella" he grinned while running.

"Not going to happen" I mumbled, and attacked him by jumping on his back.

I laughed an evil laugh, and started smearing paint all over his face. Jake tried to get me of off his back, but I held on to him.

"Bells get off" he said with a laugh.

"Nope" I just said, and started smearing the paint in his hair too.

Jacob finally got me of his back, and the paint fight started! He first got even by smearing paint in my hair too, and then he took the paint brush and painted my hole face white. The fight kept on going for a while, and I ended on Jake's back again.

"Okay I give up" Jacob said, throwing his paint brush on the floor.

"Yay I win" I giggled and clapped my hands.

"Will you get off my back then?" He said, and laughed a really cute laugh.

"Nah, I think I might just sleep here." I laughed, and laid my head on his shoulder.

He just laughed, but didn't pull me of, so we just staid like that for what felt like ten minutes. It was nice, but I decided to climb of his back, I probably wasn't that easy to carry. We hadn't even finished half the room, and it was starting to get dark outside. After a while both me and Jake was lying on the floor, talking about different things.

"You know what? I blame you for the mess." I said, and turned my head towards Jacob.

"What? How can you blame me?" He laughed pretending to be shocked.

"If you hadn't started singing, I wouldn't have paint all over me, and I wouldn't throw some at you for laughing at me." I explained with a smile.

"I guess you're right, but I actually had fun" he said with a goofy grin.

"I did too" I said, and smiled at him.

At that moment I didn't know what happened, but both me and Jake started leaning towards each other. Just as we were about to close the distance, my door opened and me and Jacob jumped in away from each other.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to see how far you got with the room. Oh Jacob I didn't know you were here too." Charlie said, and smiled at Jacob.

"Oh yeah, but I should get going. Billy doesn't know where I am." Jacob smiled, and got of the floor.

"Well then tell your dad I said Hi." Charlie walked out of my room.

"I'll walk you to the door then" I said with a smile.

Jacob just returned my smile, and we both walked to the front door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Bells" Jake said and gave me a hug, before he walked to his bike and took off.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I mumbled with a smile, and closed the door.

I was so lost in Jacob Black.

**Hope you all liked it, and remember to**

**review, and i'll update faster.**

**xoxo**


	9. Cute

**Heey I know i haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. But here is a new Chapter, and i know it's the shortest one so far but i will try and update faster! :)**

* * *

The next day of school, went by in a blur. I didn't know what happened around me, all i could think about, was Jacob. The way he smiled, the way he laughed and even the way he smelled of nature mixed with the sweetest perfume. I didn't know what was happening to me, I had never felt so drawn to any person in my whole life.

When i arrived to biology Edward was already there. I just sighed and sat down next to him.

"Well, well, well you just can't stay away from me swan." He smirked

"This is my seat I'm forced to sit here." I said annoyed.

He was about to say something else, but then the teacher started the lesson, and Edward was forced to shut up. He kept looking at me the whole lesson, which was pretty stalkerish and very creepy.

"So when will you go on a date with me." Edward said suddenly.

"When pigs can fly." i said and kept looking at the blackboard.

"Come on give me a chance! I'm hot you're hot, we could be the perfect couple." he said with a smile.

"I don't date boys like you, and i don't think you're hot, you are annoying."

"what do you mean? Boys like me?" He asked confused.

"That you've dated every single girl on this school." I said.

"That's not true, I haven't dated you and i have only dated the hot ones."

"That's even worse! You judge people of how they look, not by personality. And don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I whisper yelled.

"What do you care, you're famous you have only dated pretty people so far, do you even care about the personality?" He said in an angry voice.

Before i could answer, the bell rang and Edward was out of the class. I just sat there for a while wondering why he was so mad. Maybe what i said was a bit mean, but it wasn't like it wasn't true. I just tried to forget what happened, and started packing my stuff.

"What did you do to Cullen?" Jacob asked amused, standing in front of me.

"Nothing, I just said he only cared about how girls looked and not about their personality." I mumbled.

"He's weird, but he really looked mad." Jake said.

I Just nodded, i didn't mean to make him so mad…

Jacob followed me to my car, but he didn't say anything before we reached my car.

"So this is might going to sound weird Bells, but my dad said i should ask you, if you and your dad wanted to come over later for dinner. He said he wanted to know the girl his friend talked so much of." He said with a small laugh.

"That sounds great, i'm sure my dad wouldn't mind that." I couldn't stop smiling, just the thought of being with Jake later made me smile.

"Great! You can come around five if thats okay?" Jacob smiled as much as me. Maybe just maybe my feelings for him was returned?

"It sounds great"

* * *

When we were on the way to Jacobs house later that day, I was jumping up and down in the car seat.

"Bells, i know you're exited to meet Billy, but would you please sit still?" My dad asked for the third time.

I told him that i was exited to meet his best friend Billy. Which i was, but actually I just couldn't wait to see Jacob, but i wasn't going to tell my dad about my feelings for Jake… he would just freak.

Billy was the one who greeted us by the door, i never knew that he was in a wheelchair, but he didn't seem to mind that much. He had long black hair, and the same color of eyes as Jake.

"So Bella, it's good to finally meet you, i've heard so much of you." Billy said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, and it's great to meet you too." I said with a smile.

"Hey Bella and Charlie." Jacob said, coming out from what i guess was the kitchen.

"Hey Jacob, it's good to see you again." My dad said, smiling at Jake.

"It's good to see you too Charlie" Jacob smiled.

"I'll go grab a beer in the kitchen." My dad said, and walked to the room Jacob came from.

"So Bella, my son sure talks alot about you" Billy said.

"He does?" I said, and giggled.

"What? No i don't" Jake hurried to say.

"Don't lie to the girl Jacob. But yes he does, When Charlie told him that his daughter was a model, he actually bought tons of fashion and girls magazines with you in them, because he thought you were the most beautiful girl." Billy said with a laugh.

"Oh my god, you did that?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes" Jake mumbled, and blushed.

"Well i think it's cute." I said and smiled at him.

**I hope you liked the story, and if you review i will**

**update faster so please do it! :)**

**xoxo**


	10. AN

**PLEASE READ!! I have posted a new story; I think it's going to be a really good one, because I already have so many ideas! SO PLEASE PLEASE READ IT!! (: **

**And I am writing the next chapter for: I can take care of myself, at the moment, but I need some more ideas, so if you have any please tell. **

**And here is a summary for the other story, which is called: I never knew.**

**Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. They were so in love, that they got married, when they were still in high school. After a year Bella gave birth to two boys, but Edward and Bella couldn't work it out, and went through a tough divorce. They decided to keep a twin each, when the kids were only 1 year old. Now the boys are 18, and are ready to go to college, but what none of them know, is that the twins are attending to the same college. AH**


	11. Prom?

** Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the great reviews, i love reading them it's what keeps this story going, so i hope you'll keep them coming. :) and i wanna thank PixiePetriex for giving me an idea for this chapter. So read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**JacobPOV**

I woke up the next morning, and couldn't help but smile. Last night had been fun. Bella didn't care, that I might have been a bit obsessed with her and bought magazines with her in them. She thought it was cute… I had to tell her that I was in love with her. I knew that I wasn't the best looking guy, but Bella she's just, wow… And if she had the same feelings for me, nothing could go wrong. Whenever Bella was around I would get all nervous, and couldn't help but smile. When she wasn't around all I could do was think about her, and when she was around she was all I thought about… she took my breath away.

"Jacob, if you keep on staring at nothing like that, you'll be late for school." My dad mumbled, and took another bite of his toast.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I mumbled.

"About Bella maybe?" He said, with a raised eyebrow.

I just grinned a fake grin.

"What would make you think that?"

This was just awkward… I never talked to my dad about girl stuff.

"Because whenever someone talks about her, or just says her name you get this stupid, totally crazy in love look." He said and shook his head.

"You should tell her Jacob."

"Dad, I know what I'm doing." I said, and hurried out the door.

I jumped on my bike, and I was on my way to school.

I know I told my dad that I knew what I was doing, but I actually had no idea. I couldn't just walk up to her, grab her around the hips, look her deep in the eyes and tell her I loved her. It had to be special. Not just a movie and dinner, but something she wouldn't expect.

I didn't know that I was so lost in thought, before I saw I was standing in the schools parking lot.

Everybody was rushing through the doors to the school, so they wouldn't get soaked by the rain. I didn't really care; I thought it was kind of nice. But I didn't want to be late, so I hurried inside too.

In my first class, everybody seemed really excited about something, or the girls most. But what it was about, I had no idea. I sat down at my table, and took out my books not really that interested in what they were all so whipped about.

"So Black, what's up with you and Bella."

I looked up, and saw Edward leaning against the table.

"None of your business." I said in an angry voice.

He always ruined my mood!

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I asked her to prom?" He said with a smirk.

So that was what it was all about, prom! That would be the best way to tell Bella my feelings! And Bella doesn't even like Edward, so he can ask all he wants

"I wouldn't stop you, but her answer might." I said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked and glared at me.

"Do you not know, how much Bella dislike you?" Seriously the guy was a jerk.

"She wants me, she just doesn't know it yet." Edward said annoyed, and stormed off.

I couldn't help but laugh, that sounded so childish! I don't know why all the girls are so whipped, Edward ones was nice, but now he was kind of an ass. He treated people like he wanted, and didn't care what they thought. Which was too bad, because he used to be so nice to everyone. There were probably still a part of him who was that old friend I knew, but it was just buried deep inside of him.

A squeaking sound from the chair next to me, made me remember that the class was about to start. I looked up, and saw Seth. He was always so happy… I don't know how he did it.

"So Jake are you going to ask Bella to prom?" He asked with a wide smile.

"I think I might do it yeah." I said, and smiled at the thought of me and Bella going to prom. It would be a great way to tell her I loved her.

"That sounds great." Seth said, and actually sounded really happy for me.

"So who have you considered asking?"

I knew Seth had a crush on someone, and all of the guys including me had tried to get him to say what her name was, but he just blushed and said he would tell us who she was, when the time was right.

"Okay, there is this girl, her name's Jane and she's just the sweetest, cutest and prettiest girl I've ever seen!" He said, with a dreaming smile on his face.

"So are you going to ask her or what?" I whispered, as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

"I don't know… what if she says no?" Seth mumbled, and got a sad look on his face. It just looked weird, he was always smiling and now he looked sad and scared.

"Seth this is going to sound weird, but I think you're the most normal and sensitive guy from our group, you shouldn't worry at all. If she said no, it would be her loss." I said, still speaking in a low voice.

"Thanks Jake." Seth whispered, smiling again.

The classes went by in a blur by then, and suddenly it was time for lunch.

We all sat at the usual table, and shortly after Bella sat down next to me.

"Hey Bells" I said with a smile.

"Hey Jake" she smiled back.

I wasn't going to ask her in the middle of the cafeteria, I would wait to after school, so if she rejected me, no one needed to see the look on my face.

"So how has your day been so far?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Good, besides the fact that Edward, Mike and Tyler all asked me to prom. Seriously I think Edwards a jerk, I don't know Mike he doesn't even talk to me and Tyler is just too happy about himself. Sometimes you can hear him telling himself he's hot in class…" Bella mumbled, sounding annoyed.

"Did anyone ask you?" She asked.

"Nope, I've just had a normal day." Which was true no one had asked me to prom, I was only focused on asking Bella.

"Well what about you guys?" Bella asked the others.

"I asked Jane, and she said yes." Seth said, with a huge grin. I had never seen him so happy.

"Aw how cute. Congratulations with that." Bella said with a smile.

"So that's the girl you have a crush on!" Paul pointed out.

"Yes it is." Seth said, and started blushing.

We all laughed even Bella, though it looked like she tried not to.

After biology I walked Bella to her car. I had to ask her, or else she would find someone else to go with and I needed this change to tell her my feelings, so it was now or never.

"So Bella, ehm… I actually wanted to ask you something." I said, kind of nervous.

"Oh, what?" She asked curious.

"I know a lot of people have or will ask you this, and you don't have to say yes, but… Would you like to go to the prom with me, as my date?" I said in one breath.

It took awhile before Bella answered, which made me nervous, so I looked up from the ground. She was smiling. The most dazzling smile I had ever seen.

"I would love to go to prom with you, as your date Jacob."

**I hope you liked it. And Review to tell me what you**

**think and i will update faster! :)**

**ps. if you have any qustions feel free to ask! **

**xoxo**


	12. Embarrasing

**Okay first of all I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews and those of you who added me and the story to favorite. I 'm sorry that I have been taking so long with the chapters... I have been having kind of a writersblock. But! I'm kind of back! It's still going a bit slow though but I'll keep updating.**

**Also I have just updated my other story I never knew so go check it out if you want to!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

That day I got home from school, with the biggest smile on my face. I was walking through the front door, listening to _You belong with me _On my Ipod and suddenly started dancing and singing along.

I know it sounds weird, but if the guy you had a huge crush on asked you to prom you would do the same!

I'm not the best dancer, and I'm not a singer so the song probably didn't sound so amazing, when my dad decided to suddenly came home and burst out in laughter because his soon to be 18 years old daughter, was dancing around looking like an idiot.

"Bella what in the world are you doing!" He was laughing so much, that he started to cry.

"It's called dancing dad…" I mumbled embarrassed, blushing a very deep dark red.

I turned off the music and stuffed my Ipod in my pocket.

"I wouldn't call that dancing Bells." He was still laughing… and I was still blushing…

"Well if you were going to prom with your crush, you would be dancing too!" I mumbled trying to defend myself.

He just kept laughing…

"Okay, so who asked you?"

"If you don't stop laughing I won't tell you."

He tried to stop for 5 seconds, but burst out in laughter all over again.

"Bells I can't stop laughing, but please tell me."

"No, when you stop laughing that's when I'll tell." I wasn't mad, but it was embarrassing. So I just walked up the stairs to my room, leaving Charlie who was still laughing.

I had never been to prom before… When I was younger I was unpopular and didn't want to go and when I started modeling I just didn't have the time.

I hadn't been to a photo-shoot for a while, but I hadn't forgotten about it. Just this morning a paparazzi followed me all the way to school, but the people in forks didn't gossip as much as in La. Or New York so there weren't many rumors about me, which is fantastic. My life is more normal than it has ever been. No screaming fans 24/7 and even though there were some paparazzi's it wasn't that bad…

My phone rang, and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bella here, what's up?" I said into the phone, casually.

"BELLA!"

I had to take the phone away from my ears, so I wouldn't end up losing my hearing.

"Bells it's me!"

"JENNY!" I yelled into the phone surprised.

Jenny was my manager and my best friend. She had been my manager since I started modeling, and she was great at what she was doing and at the same time, she cared about how you felt. She didn't just do it for the money. When I decided to go to Forks, she was worried about me, but she supported me and we decided when something big came up she would call me.

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much! How's it going? Are they nice to you over there? Do you want to go home? Should I come pick you up?" Jenny kept rambling on and on.

"Jenny, I'm fine calm down. You don't have to come pick me up. Remember to breath." I said laughing.

In the other end of the phone, I could hear Jenny laughing too.

"Good to hear Bells. I've just been so worried!"

"Well you don't have to, I'm fine. Actually, I'm going to prom!" I yelled the last part excited.

"Congratulations! You deserve to have some time off." Jenny said, she sounded really happy on my behalf.

"Thanks, now I just need a dress, some shoes and some jewels."

"Bells you already have so many dresses and shoes." Jenny said and laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too. I did have many dresses and shoes. For every show I'd been at, I had needed a dress and after photo shoots I normally got to keep the clothes after because if I wore it in public, people would buy it in the stores. And for every movie premier I had been too, I had a dress and shoes to match.

"This is different Jenny. This is my first prom ever! I need everything to be perfect!"

Jenny suddenly went silent in the other end. Minutes passed, when she suddenly spoke.

"WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH?" That explains the silence!

"His name is Jacob and he is so sweet and nice and beautiful and cute and did I mention sweet?" I just rambled on about Jake, but everything I said was completely true. He was amazing.

"Bella you're so whipped." Jenny said, and I could just imagine her shaking her head.

"Maybe… But why did you call?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but she didn't call just to chat. Because if she did, she would have done it long ago.

"What I can't call just to talk?" She said, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeas you can, but normally you don't." I said and laughed a small laugh.

"Okay… you're right. It's because Bianca called the other day. You know the extremely famous fashion designer? Well she just designed a new line of clothes and she wants you to be the model to wear her favorite outfit." Jenny shrieked excited.

"Seriously? Her designs are always so beautiful! When is it?"

"It's on Saturday."

"That's the day after prom, but I don't care I can make it."

I didn't care if I was tired after prom, this show was huge! Bianca made a new collection every year and every year it was on the same date and the same place. It was a fashion tradition and Bianca wanted me! ME! To be the most important model in the whole show! It would be a great honor.

"Great I'll send you the information in an E-mail and a flight ticket, since the show is in New York. And by the way if you need someone to help you with finding a dress, I can set you up with one of my friends. She's crazy about shopping and her taste in fashion is amazing."

"That would be great! Do you think you could make her meet me tomorrow, at my house at four?" It would be great with someone helping. Not that I needed it, I have great fashion sense myself, but it would be nice to have someone to help after all. Someone to talk too. In school I don't talk with any of the girls, just the boys and I seriously needed a girlfriend who could talk with me about guys and fashion.

"Yeah I'll give her a call. But I'll see you at the fashion show bye." And then Jenny hung up.

The next day after school, I was practically bouncing. I was so excited about meeting this girl, so when I heard a car stop in front of my house, I ran to the front door and opened it. And there standing in front of a yellow Porsche, was Edwards sister Alice.

**So what did you think about it? Loved it ? Hated it? Have something to ask about?**

**Remember to review! (: **

**xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx**


End file.
